1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method, a user equipment (UE), and an evolved Node B (eNB) for controlling discontinuous reception (DRX) in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
To meet the ever increasing demand for wireless traffic data, efforts are currently being made to develop an improved 5th Generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system, which may also be referred to as a “Beyond 4G Network” or a “Post LTE System”.
The 5G communication system is intended to use higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, in order to accomplish higher data rates. Further, to decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase transmission distances, beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are also being discussed in for the 5G communication systems.
Additionally, in 5G communication systems, development is under way for system network improvements based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-point (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation, etc.
Further, for the 5G communication systems, advanced access technologies, such as hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) are also being developed.
Dual connectivity, which refers to a terminal that is connected to two eNBs to receive service, is also actively being discussed for the 5G communication systems. For example, the dual connectivity includes a terminal being connected to a macro eNB and a small (pico) eNB, which have different functions and provide different services. However, a procedure for a hand over method of a terminal utilizing the dual connectivity has not yet been defined.